When Things Get Real
by 6lilypad8
Summary: The story from the beginning, without the super natural plot twists. What happens when the coolest guy in school is partnered with the school out cast? Maka's got secrets but no one wants to try and find them. Everyone wants to find the skeleton in Souls closet, which is his problem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so you know be prepared. Hope you enjoy. Trust me the story will get better. Leave your comments below (PLEASE). Also, heads up, Eruka is OOC.**

The class was chattering before the bell. The "popular" crowd takes up a chunk of the center of the room. Black Star is making a fuss over, what else?, himself. Tsubaki is trying to calm him down from her seat. She looks like a model everyday, though it's unintentional on her part. Kidd sat at the very center of the room looking calm and relaxed. Liz and Patty were arguing on either side of him. Their words reached each corner of the room, though everyone knew it was just them being sisters. Soul sat in front of Kidd and behind Star. He was leaning back in his chair, half paying attention to Black Star's rant and half sitting in relaxed coolness. His girlfriend, Eruka Frog, was draped over him. He didn't seem too interested in her, even with the advances. She had an odd obsession with frogs, because of her last name, but everyone got used to it. Off to the side sits an ashy blond haired girl. She is secluded by herself, beside the window. She draws in her sketchbook silently, unnoticed. Her name is Maka.

Mrs. Marie walks into the room and the students quite down a bit. Maka continued drawing, but no one cared.

"All right everyone. We're starting a project today. You will be paired up and then you will be studying something about our culture. Once you have a topic, you will write an essay outline, and do a presentation on how this aspect of culture effects you personally."

As she had started talking, Maka started taking notes. Kidd seemed to be committing everything to memory. Star didn't seem to care. "Alright then," continues the home economics teacher, "Black Star will be with Tsubaki. Kidd with Patty. Liz with Eruka. Ox and Harvar. Kilik with the Pots. Jackie and Kim. Last we have Soul with Maka."

The class that was a chatter with excitement, stopped like statues. Maka looked up from her note books. Soul didn't skip a beat. With out a breath he asked, "What?! Can't I be with someone else? Like Kidd's group or something?"

Maka raised her hand but before she was called on she began, "Sorry, ma'am but I agree. I can do the project on my own."

"You two are working together, no switching. That is final."

"Why?" says Soul. He looks ill at ease, something that never happens to him.

Mrs. Marie raises an eyebrow, "Because you have the worst grade in the class and Maka has the best. You need this grade to keep from failing the quarter."

Surprised, Ox raises a hand. When Mrs. Marie calls on him, he says, "Maka has the best grade? Are you sure?"

Mrs. Marie checks her notes, then says, "Yes, she got an extra credit point you did not. Any more questions?"

The class was still in shock. The coolest guy in school was paired with the local out cast. All except Ox who was stuck in momentary shock over the news on his grades. Maka had stopped paying attention and had gone back to drawing in her note book.

"All right then. You will be moving seats to be next to your partner for the unit."

There was a low grumble as the students shuffled around and chairs were moved. Soul leaned forward in his chair. Moving his white bangs out of his eyes, he checks out her art work. What he sees is amazing. She's got each of the students in a stylized cartoon, manga. She hasn't started the comic book drawing yet but the beginning of the character sketches were amazing.

"That's crazy good," he said without realizing.

She looked up. Her eyes were suspicious, no trust. Then again, she'd been bullied for most of the past year so it's a normal reaction. When she estimated that it was a complement, she looked back to her work and muttered, "whatever." If you looked her cheeks started to grow as crimson as his eyes.

The classes continued and after first period Maka's torment increased. When Soul and Maka were in class together the students murmured but when she was alone the bullies were ready to play.

After class Soul made his way back into _his_ crowd, while Maka blended into the hallway rush. "What a catch Soul," Black Star begins the torment. "No really, she's a keeper," he says laughing.

"She's sooo annoying," whined Eruka. "Promise you wont spend _all_ your time with her," she pouts.

Soul puts his arm around her lazily. Kidd snorts at her acting, then says, "Don't relax just yet. That Maka chick seems to work pretty hard. She won't let you get away with your usual crap."

"You might actually have to put some effort into a project," Kilik put in.

Sue looks troubled and says, "Maka's not that bad. She's just... she just doesn't know how to fit in very well."

Star laughs at his almost girlfriend, "Sue, you can find the good in everyone."

"Yeah, but you don't need to," says Eruka.

A few paces ahead, blurred by the crowd, Maka walks at the fringe of the hallways. She hears their harmful words, her face blank. She absently thumbs an old scar that moves up from her wrist to her elbow. Black ink moves in and around her scar, making a beautiful design just under the skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so cool. There are actually people that are reading this. So in this chapter Maka doesn't quite get the happy story yet, so be prepared but on the up side there is a flash-back so you can look forward to that. The next chapter wont be so depressing. And if you want to know why Maka's the loner of the class you have to wait and find out.**

Soul Eater POV

The bell for lunch rings, finally. Eruka has a different lunch then me so I can eat in peace. The chick is so annoying. She was cool in the beginning but that wore off fast. Before I can make it to the cafeteria Maka steps in front of me. At first I thought she was going to move, when I realized she wouldn't I asked, "Yes? There something I can do for you, book worm?"

She gives me a dull look, then says with a sigh, "You and I have to do a project together, I'd rather get it done. Do you have anything after school?"

I actually do, Eruka has been planning a shopping trip. Frankly spending time together with ultra nerd sounds ten times better then being around my girlfriend. "No," I respond. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could pick out a topic and lay down the ground work. I want to finish this as soon as possible, you probably do too."

"You'd be right about that. Spending time with you isn't on my top twenty list. Just meet me at my bike after school."

"Sure," she says before walking away. She heads away from the cafe, towards the library. She started doing that when people kept targeting her during lunch. Not that it was much of a loss.

When I reach the cafe doors, Black Star slaps me on the back. "Saw you talking to pip squeak over there. What did she want?"

"Something for the project."

"Yeah, all she cares about is school. No wonder she skipped a year, unfortunately for us. You guys should do your project on ME. THE GOD BLACK STAR. I have huge impact on the world."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." I go and sit across from Liz, possibly the only sane person in this school. "Yo, Liz, did you see the new singer at The Radio?"

The Radio is one of the only places to go around here. It's this cafe that allows artists to sing and play music. It's not like a karaoke place, you have to get the okay from the manager to get the gig, which is practically impossible.

"Oh yeah," Liz responds. "She was amazing. Wish we could have seen her face though."

Kidd adds his two cents, "I thought it was cool, she wore a wig and a mask over her eyes. It was as if saying that who _she_ was wasn't important but the song was."

"It was pretty awesome," Star says. "But Soul, Kidd and me could have blown her out of the water."

"You guys still need a singer, remember?" Tsubaki says as she cleans up the spill Black Star made when he knocked over his Apple Juice.

"Don't remind me," I say. "That audition we had was so uncool."

Patty smiles, "That Audrie girl wasn't so bad."

"You kidding?" I ask. "She couldn't tell the difference between techno and the Blues."

And that's how our lunch continued. The rest of the day was uneventful. I probably would have skipped with Black Star if I didn't already say I was going to meet up with that geek, Maka.

After class I went to my bike and waited. The buses left and the parking lot cleared out. Still there I stood leaning on my bike. There's loud thud from behind me. I walk back through the parking lot to the old tool shed. It's this building made of bricks out behind the school.

I creep around the side to see what's going on. What I witness is a little bit of a surprise. The fact that Maka is up against the wall isn't what takes me by surprise. But the fact that her attacker is sickeningly sweet Eruka.

Maka faces Eruka, with two tall jocks boxing her in. Eruka's holding on to the blond girls face by her chin. "You're so small, like a... rat," begins Eruka. She moves her arm back and slaps Maka without hesitation. Maka's cloths look crumpled and dirty, my guess is she's already been shoved down a couple times.

Eruka steps back and makes a hand motion as if to say, 'go ahead' to the boys. One of them takes a step forward and punches her in the gut. She doubles over for a second but with a cough she stands up strait.

"Keep your hands off my Soul, okay, you little germ?" says Eruka.

The other boy shoves her to the ground. Her head barely an inch from the brick wall. Eruka leans down. Grabbing one of her pigtails she pulls her back up. In a tired, resigned voice, Maka says, "Feeling a little insecure? If he's really yours then this little meet and greet wouldn't be necessary." She gives a smirk.

Eruka lets go of her pigtail. With a snarl she punches Maka in the jaw. "Well, just to make sure you get the message, here is a little sample of what will happen to you if you try anything."

She moves out of the way with a cold laugh. The boy to Maka's right pulls out a knife. He looks at his pray, wondering were to begin. It's disgusting.

Suddenly the cool and collected Maka is gone. Her eyes are wide looking at the knife. Every were the boy moves it her eyes follow, but not in fear, more like in concentration. When he moves closer and gets ready to give her a little cut she moves. Grabbing the blade with her bare hand she takes a step closer and says, "No knives."

He struggles to get the knife out of her grasp, but she wont let go, not even when her fingers start bleeding. She twists it so he lets go. Once the blade is loose she throws it into the fields that are behind the school. She then grads the boy who was using the knife by the hand. With one swift move she twists his arm behind his back, painfully. She kicked out his knee's so that he fell to the ground. When the other guy went to take her on she dodged every punch he through at her. When she got an opening she clocked him. Last but not least she slapped Eruka with her final words, "No knives."

The two guys stumbled away, completely forgetting Eruka. She looked horrified. My guess is that Maka had never fought back before. She backed away with her hand on her wounded cheek. "You freak!" she hissed.

As Eruka walked into the distance Maka screamed, "Better put some ice on that, before it swells."

Then I remembered back at the beginning of the year, when Maka smiled more. When she hadn't been iced out yet.

-Flash Back-

Soul's POV

We were in P.E. It's the second week of school. I'm sitting with Kilik and Kidd. We've been meeting a bunch of students from Death City Middle School. Kidd, Tsubaki and I are from the "high class" DWMA Middle School. In high school they merge so that we get to meet new people.

Tsubake met Black Star on the first day, and anyone can see the major crush she got on him. She's sitting with him now, in the front row. Everyone's on the bleacher waiting for this Sid guy to come. Black Star is messing with some blond girl who's reading a book. Sue is smiling at his antics.

I nudge Liz. Kidd met the Thomson sisters the first week and has been fascinated by the idea of fraternal twins ever since. They are from Death City but Kidd basically made them join our little group. "What's that blond chick's name?" I ask.

She looks over at her then back to me. "That 'chicks' name is Maka. You interested? She may look cute on the outside but she is a total goody-goody. Not your style."

Eruka snuggles up to me. I didn't do it on purpose but unfortunately I picked her up. She basically latched on to me.

Patty clapped her hands and practically shouted, "But I love Maka. She's so fun!"

We were sitting a little behind them but when Patty shouted Maka turned around. With her eyebrow raised she gave a smile and a wave.

Sid walked in. He's the P.E. teacher for the Death City Middle School in the morning, but he comes over the DWMA High for the after noon. He gives a nod of recognition to some of his old students and yells out the names of all the students he doesn't know. I give a nod when my name comes up.

"All right. You're all here. That's good because today we are going to start martial arts training. For a little demonstration Black Star get up here."

Black Star gladly jumps from his seat. He stands happy, chest out at being the center of attention. His blue hair sticks up as he smiles at the people. "Do I get to fight you, Sid? I'm going to take you down."

"No way, I'm not going to fight you. You're going to fight someone who can actually take you."

Star gave a loud laugh, while the audience gives queasy looks. I look at the people around me. Black Star wasn't tall, but he is built. Kilik might be able to take him. Maybe Kidd, he's got some skills. But other then that not many could probably do anything. Ox is hiding behind Harvar, who looks stone faced as usual. I might be picked, but I couldn't do anything. I know how to handle myself in a fight, that doesn't mean I know how to win.

The only odd thing is that the Maka girl is laughing. She's practically doubled over laughing. When she starts having trouble breathing, Sue pats her on the back. Sue looks worried.

"Yeah, yeah," Sid begins, "that's enough, Maka. Just get up here and begin."

There is a gasp from all the previous DWMA middle school students. The Death City kids don't look particularly surprised. Liz leans forward in her seat, "This will be interesting," she says with her New Yorker smile.

"We betting again, sis?" Patty asks innocently.

"Of course." She says turning to her sister. "Ten, Maka loses hard."

"Your on. Go Maka!" Patty yells.

Maka and Star are shaking hands. "Ready for a rematch?" Maka asks.

"What is this? Number 37?"

"And you still haven't won," Maka responds with a smile.

"Neither have you, Pip Squeak."

"Well that changes today."

They circle each other. Star begins a furious and fast attack. The crowd gasps. Everyone expects Maka to be lying on the ground in a pulp. Instead she is keeping up with Stars speed, dodging.

Maka's laughing, loving the dance. I look at Liz to explain. "What the hell is going on?"

"I forgot you guys don't know that much about Death City."

As the fight continues with Star on constant attack, Liz and Patty explain. "You see, back at Death City everything is really crappy. Most of the school is falling apart and almost everybody's home life is messed up. To draw away from that the teachers work really hard on the after school clubs."

Maka moves around Black Stars blows. Nothing lands. Finally she sees an opening. With a quick jab, she plows her fists into his gut. It barely fazes him. But he's stunned for just a second. In that second she moves her foot behind his.

"Sid's really into different forms of martial arts, so he had a lot of after school classes. Everyday was a different style; karate, judo, ti-chi, confu, ect."

Maka pulls his feet out from under him. He begins to fall back but in the process grabs her. With his strength he catapults her up over his head, so that they both lead on their backs with their heads together, their body's making a strait line.

"Some kids went to one or two of them. It was good exercise and interesting. Plus very practical. But there were a few of us who went to all of them."

Patty interrupts, "I went to all of them. Yup, yup, me, Maka, Star and a couple others. Liz went too but she didn't participate."

Maka groans from her position on the ground. "Really, Black Star, couldn't you have just caught your balance."

Star laughs loudly as he gets up, "But this move hurt you more then it did me."

"No freakin' duh,"she responds as she rubs her soar arm.

Liz gets back to the narrative, "Anyway, those of us who went to all of the meetings started hanging together on Sunday's at the gun range. Maka's dad got a janitor job over there or something, so he was able to get the school a discount."

The fight continued and Maka got her pace back up. But she was still no where near as good as Star. "Maka and Star have been going at it forever. They are like basically siblings. They've had over 20 fight's at least. She used to be able to keep up but puberty, ya know."

Star makes a hit. Maka's eye's go wide. *cough* *cough* is the only sound Maka can make. Star freaks out. "Shit, Maka, I'm sorry! Holy crap. Are you okay?"

She's doubled over, barely able to breath. Star stands next to her, leaning down helping her stand. Suddenly she makes a swift motion with her elbow, jabbing him in the gut. He holds his gut in pain.

She stands up strait. With a shrug, Maka says, "Sorry, Black Star, there was no way I would beat you if I played fair."

As Star quickly recovers, Maka coughs again. "Nice move, Maka," Star says, patting her on the back.

When he does she hits the deck. Tsubaki runs up to her, checking if she's okay. "Dammit," Star says.

Quickly Sue has got her under her arm. She's dragging Maka to the nurse. Maka tries to get her to let go, "Tsubaki, I'm fine. *cough* I'll be good in a second."

Star shakes his head, "Not a chance. Sid, me and Sue will be back in, like, 10 minutes."

All the way to the door, Maka argues. Trying to get them to stop taking her to the nurse. My only thought is, 'what a weird girl.'

Sid didn't even give a second look, this must have happened before. After that we all got into pairs and started practice.

-End Flash Back-

After the bullies disappeared, Maka fell back to the ground. I hadn't moved yet. She pushed herself back up against the wall. She was breathing heavy. I mentally argued with myself. Help her, don't help her.

Finally I came to my decision.

**You get a little less bullying in the next chapter so just hold up a little longer. There were a lot of fights in this chapter hope you enjoyed. We are going to get a lot more back story on all the characters, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the REVIEWS they are the coolest thing ever. I think I've read the five of them probably 20 times. I know right now you don't really like Soul but he will get better. You will find out more about why everyone seems to be mean to Maka, so you just have to wait. There's also going to be more on the designs in the future. Last bit, Medusa and Free are in this chapter but I must tell you that they are good people, they will not turn bad. If you don't think about Medusa when she wasn't a witch, she's really nice and good to the kids, so channel that.**

Without looking up, Maka says, "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Soul was startled and fell back, crunching on the dead Autumn leaves. Uncool. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear you gasp when I got punched."

Soul hesitated in showing himself. "You don't have to come out," Maka started, "But could you do something for me? Please?"

"What?" he answers startled.

"I know helping me isn't the best idea but could you tell Soul I can't make it today?"

"Why can't Eruka tell him?" Soul said, fishing for information on why he didn't know this was happening.

There came a sour laugh from Maka. "She pretends all day around him. She would never risk losing a 'catch' like him."

"Does she do this a lot?" Soul said, still in the shadows.

"Whenever she can corner me, or when she's in a particularly bad mood. That's not the issue, can you tell Evans or not?"

Soul flinched at his last name but responded, "Yeah, sure."

He didn't leave though, the realization of what has been going on the past year to Maka. **Right now I'm going to get a little 'bullying is wrong' on you but bare with me.**

Soul's POV

When we're in a group it's not like we are the ones bullying, its just us joking around. And we don't really consider that it's going to hurt Maka, we just say and do whatever we want. She couldn't be friends with anyone because they wouldn't associate with her. We put her through hell and didn't even care. I didn't think Eruka was taking it this far. I mean physically harming her, that's just not right. The guilt moved from my throat to my lungs until I could think of anything other then guilt.

I look back at the small girl nursing her arm. "Maka," I say, "I should have intervened, let me make it up to you."

She looks over to the shadow where Soul hides. "Yeah, right... just tell Soul I can't make it and we're even."

"Please," Soul practically begs. He's got to fix a lot of stuff before he's able to tell her who he is but until then he's got to give her a friend. "I promise no funny business, just meet me at the music room during lunch tomorrow. If you don't come, I'll go everyday until you do."

"Whatever kid, it's your time to waste. Just don't forget Soul."

"I'm sorry."

As I walked back to my bike i could hear her yell, "Stay safe!" She's one to talk.

I got on my bike and pealed out. I needed to have a long talk with Eruka. I was kind of in a daze about my family stuff so I let her go about as she wanted but not anymore.

Maka's POV

Shit. This life, this school, everybody. My cheek is swelling, and it hurt. I hate to admit it but that girl can really put some force into slap. That kid who ever it was left, finally. I spit out some blood onto the dusty ground, thank god I still have all my teeth.

My mom uses to say I had a really bright smile, bitch. Should have waited for my big teeth to come in. Whatever. I lift my shirt to see the damage. Nice ripe bruises are changing from brown to purple quicker then expected. Maybe a broken bone? It's swelling but I'll be fine. I check the damage of my cloths. They were kind of torn and very dirty. I ripped off a couple of strips from the bottom of it and began rapping my bloody hand with them.

I look at my bare arms. The scares mixed with the ink. Tattoos moving down my arm, following the stop and go pattern of my cuts. As they heal I ask a friend to add to the dulling pain, by mixing my designs I cut into my skin with his beautiful ink art. The most fresh of the cuts was on the inside of my left arm. Something I did maybe a week ago? It was starting to heal up, pretty much closed. I need to put some art on it. I needed to change the pain from what someone gave me, to something beautiful.

After a couple seconds of heavy breathing, I got up. I went over to the door and reached my hand up. My jacket, that I had hidden from the attackers came out of where I wedged it. I put it on over my ruined shirt and started walking. The coffee shop was seven miles away but I couldn't go home. The walk wasn't that bad.

Normal POV

It was probably 6:00 by the time Maka strolled in. Free was at the counter, wiping it down with a cloth. When he looked up, he smiled at Maka until he took her in. His different colored eyes widened, then he jumped over the counter and put his arm around her. He guided her to the back. Once behind the scenes he called for Medusa. He grabbed her extra pack that she left at the shop then handed it to her.

Maka gave a weak smile, "Thanks Free. Don't worry, it's not that bad, just had a little fall."

Medusa, the resident doctor, came down the stairs from the apartment on the second floor. "Maka," she says smiling, until her face fell seeing the girl. "What happened to you?"

"Just a little fall, I promise. Go back to work, Free, I'm fine."

Free gave a nervous look to Medusa, who nodded, then went back to the front of the store. Maka and Medusa went into the bathroom.

After Maka had taken off her shirt, Medusa examined the damage. "A fall, huh?"

"Well, maybe I had some 'friends' help, but it doesn't matter."

"Maka, you need to start taking care of yourself. And I don't just mean with bullies," Medusa says taking the smaller girls arm and showing the complicated vine design barely disguising the knife marks.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, I just..." Maka shrugged.

Medusa looked at the girl she tried to protect. What could she do to stop Maka from hurting herself. They continued to clean and rap the wounds. Once finished, Maka got redressed.

Madusa says, cleaning up, "Are you going to stay? Work the night or go home?"

Maka contemplated staying but her dad would be worried. She shook her head, "I can't work tonight but can I get Free to ink me?"

Madusa wasn't very happy that Maka wanted more tattoos. But the look on her face was impossible to argue with. She went out front to switch shifts. Free came back with a half grin on his face.

"So, you want another? Well little lady, what now?"

"Organic as usual but I don't really care about the design. Whatever you think."

She holds out her forearm and lets him at it. He does not disappoint, soon the ink is safely imbedded into her skin. A sense of complete calm passes over Maka as she lets the sensation send tingles up her arm to her shoulder, and down her spine. When Free is all finished he raps up her arm after lightly dusting off his work. "Thanks for this, Free, I got to get going."

With that she left. When she returned home her father wasn't there yet. She sighed in relief. She didn't have to deal with him.

The next day Maka stood outside the music room at lunch. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, she just wasn't sure this was a trap or not. People could be cruel.

On the other hand this could be the first time in a long time that anyone has ever wanted to be kind to her. It's not like she hadn't gone through worse. She pushed the door open. The lights were not on. She couldn't see who was over at the piano. Before she could turn the light on though, a boy's voice says, "Don't! Please don't turn the light on yet."

Maka jumped from the light switch. "Okay, sorry."

"No, it's just, I don't think I could play if you could actually see me."

"Play? You can play piano? Whoever you are?"

"Yes," he says with a chuckle. "Now quiet."

She sits in one of the extra seats, quietly. Soul looks at her small silhouette, and smiles. Then his brows furrow, 'why did he smile?' He shakes his head, then says, "I didn't do anything for you yesterday, I'm sorry. There's not a lot I can do for you, but I can show you something I've never shown anyone."

Soul closes his eyes. With a deep breath he rests his hands on the keys. Before he loses his nerve he begins to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, getting the comments is the best thing I have every seen, keep them coming. I know I don't have a picture and I'm sorry about that but I want to draw it myself, so just hold out a little longer. I have some things to clarify:**

**I kept talking about them in middle school but they're supposed to be in they're sophomore year. I messed up. So basically here is the how the story is supposed to go. The richest and the poorest high schools merged the year they became sophomores.**

The dark music filled the room **(think Coheed and Cambrea meets Three Days Grace)**, the piano filling every corner of the room. Maka's eyes widened in amazement. It was beautiful. The boy at the piano finished the song with deep low notes. As they resonated in the room, Maka felt the remaining notes vibrate through the floor into her feet. By now her eyes were closed, just taking in the music.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Soul felt fear creep up his throat. He wanted to make it right with Maka, that didn't mean he had to show her part of his soul. What was she going to think? Was she going to hate him? This was so uncool.

Suddenly the silence was broken. Maka jumped up out of her seat, "That was amazing!" she said.

Soul spun around in surprise, "Really? You like it?"

"Like it? That was beyond good. That was just... There's nothing to describe it," she gushed.

"That's the first time I've ever showed anyone my own music." Soul said mystified.

"You've never showed anyone this?!" she almost shouted. "We need to remedy that right now."

"No!" Soul composed himself, "I mean, I don't want to show anyone. It's not good enough. Trust me."

Maka looked at the boy in the shadows, completely confused. "You just showed me."

Souls phone buzzed, he looked at the clock. He's surprised to find that lunch was almost over. "I just... I don't know. I wanted to make it up to you."

"Who are you?" Maka takes a step toward the mystery boy.

"Um," Soul looks at the door behind him. "I can't tell you yet. I have to fix some things first. But don't worry I will tell you. Just meet me next Monday, during lunch. Here."

Maka didn't look too sure. After a moment she caved, "Fine. Are you going to tell me who you are then?"

"Nope," Soul said slipping out the door.

Maka's POV

After meeting with Mystery Man I felt like I was having a pretty good day. My spirits soured even higher when I saw the dream couple, Soul Evans and Eruka Frog going at in 7th period. The group in its whole didn't really notice or tried to hide that they did but it was pretty hard to miss. Not so much on Soul's part, being the cool guy he is tried not to give any reaction but Eruka wouldn't shut up.

Once the class had finished I moved out of there as fast as I could. Not fast enough. Soul stepped in front of the door before I could make my escape. I smirked at him. "Yes?" I said dripping with candy sweet goodness.

He rolled his eyes at me, "We need to finish the project." He raised an eye brow at me, "If you wouldn't mind actually making it to my bike, we could get around to working on it."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem."

When he didn't move, I tried to walk around him. He moved with me, "What?" I spat at him.

"You're pretty good at disappearing, so I was thinking I would walk you to my bike."

God no. Please god no. "Fine by me."

We walked down the hall among whispers. His hand rested lightly on the small of my back, guiding me. It was weird, when we passed some of the guys who were known only to me by their fists and the toes of their boots, he moved a little. He stepped slightly so that he was between me and them. Maybe I'm seeing things but I _thought_ I saw him glare at them, from the corner of my eye. I'm probably wrong.

When we got outside, Mystery Man strolled across my mind. I didn't get a good look at him but his hair was light colored, I think. He's probably taller then me. I look at the teenage boy beside me. For a second I pretended he was Mystery Man, that it was that piano players hand on my back. For that second I could understand the teenage love I read about in books. Only for a second though.

Soul looks down at me, snapping me out of my reverie. You probably think I'm stupid. I don't know anything about this boy other then the fact that he plays the piano. But still. It has been a while since someones been nice to me. Talked to me kindly. If this is a joke then I'm going to enjoy it as long as it lasts, precautions be damned.

We make it to the motorcycle without too much of a hitch. Wow, the powers of Soul Evens popularity. Before I get on the bike I stop.

Soul looks down at me. I say, "Sorry I have to call someone real quick. Tell them where I'll be."

He gives me a confused look, like he didn't think I had anyone. Well screw you because some in the world _does_ care about me.

I quickly got out my cheep phone, called the diner. "Hey," I said when the phone was picked up.

"Kid! What's up? You gonna be down here soon?"

"Hi Free, sorry, um, can't make it today." I pause look back at Soul, who's leaning on his bike patiently. "Need to do a project with a class mate."

"Is it a boy?" I can almost see his eye brows wiggle.

I groan in response. As I hear Free's laughter, his excited congrats, I tell him, "I'll be over later, see you in a few hours."

I'm not even sure he heard the last part. I hung up before he could think of anything weird.

"Ready to go?" Soul said from behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin.

Soul's POV

I straddled the bike. Maka looked at the bike then me, then the bike again. She gave me a look as if I was crazy. "Not a chance I'm getting on that thing."

"Oh, come on," I say. I twist around and pull out the spare helmet. I hold it out to her. She gives me a withering look, then snatches it from my hand.

She looks cute when she's pissed. Did I just think that? I shake my head trying to remove the thought from my head. She shoves the helmet on her head then gets on the bike. She looks at me.

"You're gonna want to hold on."

With the tips of her thumbs and first fingers she pinches the sides of my shirt. I laugh, "Your going to want to hold on a little harder then that."

She doesn't give a response. I turn around again and she shakes her head. I shrug. I start the motor. We start slow but once we are out of the school parking lot I gun the engine. We're going 50mph in seconds, and she gives a small squeak of surprise as I chuckle. With a start she raps her arms around me with a death grip like no other. I feel her arms around me. She's kind of shaking, probably her first time on a bike. I look down at her small hands for a second. Her nails are painted black and red, interchanging.

When the ride ends I feel her warm body leave from my back. I shake my head to get the feeling to go away.

She looks shaken when she gets off the bike but it only takes her a few seconds to get her regular, confident walk back. I catch myself checking her out. Weird.

Whatever. Do the project, get it done and never talk to her again. That is until I let her hear another of my songs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, did some of you check out my profile? Because after I uploaded my last chapter I got something like 20 views on my blog. I'm probably just imagining it. Whatever. That's not the point. I WANT 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, AT LEAST, good or bad (hopefully good) otherwise I'm not uploading another chapter. ... Probably.**

**Other then that, Shout outs to:**

**SnowTamashi Ai: Thanks for being my first reviewer! You reviewed more then once making me smile, that is the best. I know Soul is mean right now but I'm trying to get him to reconcile, to bare with.**

**1112Black rose2111: Your question about why Maka's being bullied will get answered soon, trust me, but not yet.**

**K9ponySK: I made Maka an artist b/c I was paying homage to the original manga, glad you liked it.**

**angel-demon shiginami bro: Thanks I will. I'm thinking about starting another Soul Eater Fanfic.**

**Robastar34: I love Medusa. She is one of my favorite villains. When she's not a witch she's pretty cool, especially with Stein so I just love her (unless she's with Chrona, I hate it when she messes with Chrona).**

**CheezeMonster: Thanks!**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Glad you like the story. I love the picture!**

**Okay back to the story, thanks to those who are reading this and don't review, double that to those who take their time to give a review, you guys are the best.**

Soul follows Maka into the park. There's a bike path that leads in and around the small nature oasis. Small children run around their parents, roller-bladers listen to music from their iPods and dog walkers try to keep their animals in check. Maka spins around to look at Soul, still walking backwards. She raises an eyebrow at him and asks, "A park? Not really your style, is it?"

Soul gives a faux offended look and responds, "You're stereo typing me? I'm hurt, Pigtails, really."

"I didn't stereo type you, Evens. You stereo typed yourself as the 'cool' guy."

Soul flinched at his last name. "Eater."

"What?" Maka asks in confusion.

"My name is Soul Eater, don't call me that," Soul says with a dark look.

Maka doesn't seem to take in the fact that he seems angry. In fact she was laughing. By now the small giggles had grown into a full on laughing fit. When she started winding down she caught a look at his face, which by now was somewhere in between confused and angry.

Maka says through gasped giggles, "Sorry, sorry (giggle)... Just you know (giggle) Soul Eater. Who was your first victim? (More giggling) Your girlfriend." She ends with another fit of laughter.

Soul looks at her for a second, then chuckling a little to himself he says, "Naw, she just came that way."

That started up another giggle fest. When they both started breathing normally again, they had taken a step closer to one another. Soul's hand was genitally touching her arm. As they regained their senses, Maka realized she was being touched and took a step back. She straightened herself up and put on a business face. Soul wasn't quick enough on the uptake and was thrown off kilter by her sudden change of pace.

Maka went over to a bench and sat down. She moved her backpack so it was in front of her and unzipped it. She pulled out her all purpose note book and flipped to an empty page. "So... What do you want to do with the project?"

Soul sauntered over to her, and took his sweet time sitting down beside the petite girl. _Why do guys always saunter? It takes so long, just to look cool _thinks Maka. Once Soul is settled he looks over her shoulder at the blank page, sees her doodling in the corner. Beside her name she's doodling around his. She's started making a logo, picture thing with his name. The word's Soul Eater never looked so good.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen," Soul says, looking her in the face. "Can I keep that?"

Maka stops absently sketching, and looks back at Soul, "Oh, um, sure I guess." Her cheeks are turning pink, as she rips out the page and carefully folds it up, handing it to him. She shakes her head, as if to dislodge the thoughts going through her mind. She looks back at the albino boy and says, "Stop that."

"What?" He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Don't be nice to me. You're the cool kid, the bully and the hottest guy in class. I'm the local out cast, the class weirdo, the nerd no one gives a crap about. So just stop, okay?"

Soul was happy to be called hot but not happy that he was called a bully first. Something about the fact that she thought he was cool made him really happy, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He let the feeling pass and answered the girl, "Look, I know you don't like me, I haven't given you a reason to. But we have to do this project together and I don't really want to be in misery every time we have to work together. At least for the time we are working on the project can you not act like you hate me and stuff."

Maka looked reluctant but suddenly a glint came to her eye, "I'll do my best to be... friendly, as long as you get me a meeting with Black Star."

"Black Star? Who would willingly want to meet him?"

"I have some business with him. Now, lets start brain storming for this project."

Soul shook his head but responded, "Well, we could do it on... something."

"Liiiiiiiiiike?"

"You could think of something too, you know."

"But you wont like any of my ideas."

Soul thought about it, "You're probably right. I won't like your ideas." In a second he adds, "We should do it on music."

Maka leans back on the bench and looks at the sky, "I don't like music."

Soul practically falls off the bench when he hears that. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I just don't get it."

"Then we're definitely doing this as a project. I have to show you how to enjoy music."

**Tell me if I'm ever OOC, I don't like it when I write them out of character. We'll get into deeper detail about the other characters soon, I just needed to get the background out. Also, just a random question, do you know why when you highlight stuff on the interwebs the highlighting is blue? Just wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed! I was feeling lonely, I hadn't gotten any responses lately so I asked. Don't be afraid to badger me, I love it. If a character is ever unintentionally OOC please tell me, I like to stay as true as I can. Other then that thanks for the reviews from the last chappie, there were like four on the day I posted it so YAY!**

Maka thought about what she had gotten herself into. They had moved their way to an old record store. Soul had said that it was always better old school, if you couldn't get the music live.

She'd let him lead her around the store, randomly picking out things he enjoyed. Mostly jazz but bits and pieces of classic rock and roll. "So is this what you do all the time?"

Soul looked up from the record in his hand to the girl holding a small stack in her arms, "As much as I possibly can," he responds with his sharp toothed grin. "Eruka doesn't really appreciate the oldies. She likes bubble-gum pop stuff that gets stuck in your ears without being enjoyable."

"Not like I'm much better, I can't even tell you who half these people are. I can't even tell you ten musical artists."

Soul gave off a cool laugh. After putting the record he was inspecting back on the shelf he shoved his hands in his pockets and aloud his shoulders to slump comfortably. "Yeah, but you don't complain about getting out of here every few seconds."

"That's just because we have to finish a project."

Soul shrugged and lead her to the register. The worker seemed familiar with Soul and gave a big smile. He said, "Who's the friend, Soul? Finally get rid of that nag you sometimes bring around?"

"Unfortunately, no, this here is a partner for a school project."

"Soul Eater, doing school work, who would have thought?" he said making fun of the albino.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. At least I get out of school in a couple of years, you go to stick around this place for the rest of college."

There pair walked out of the record store with a bag in hand. "So..." Soul says, trying to fill the silence. "Why do you want to talk to Black Star? He's one of the most annoying people ever."

She looks at Soul like he's crazy, "You don't think I know that? You're too much of an idiot to notice, but I've known that numb skull way longer then you have. Just... make sure he pairs up with me tomorrow in P.E. I heard we're sparing."

"Whatever you say, Tiny Tits."

Maka's face went pink, with a quick motion and the words "Maka Chop" her notebook collided with his head.

After a second of pain, Soul made it off the ground. "What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry," she said dryly. "I dropped my sketchbook."

"You know I'm taller then you, right?"

"You know I can drop kick you into next week, right?"

With that they walked the rest of the way to the bike in silence.

The next day, Soul was extremely frazzled. P.E. was next period and he needed to get Star and Maka together. Sue noticed his agitation as they sat, waiting for Sid.

"What's wrong, Soul, you haven't been yourself today," she said sweetly.

Soul looked up at the tall, gorgeous girl. "I just... Nothing, it's nothing big."

"COULD A BIG STAR LIKE ME HELP?" yelled (you guessed it) Black Star.

"Um, actually, yes," Soul said seeing his opening.

"Whach ya need, buddy?" Star said giving him a hard pat on the back.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, you know Maka said today was going to be sparing day. And I remember how crazy it was to watch you guys fight last time. I was wondering if you partner up with her again so we could see. I mean, you are a star, right?"

Tsubaki gave Soul a funny look at calling Black Star an actual star. Very unusual for their cool and collected friend.

"WELL, SURE BUDDY. I AM THE STAR OF THE SHOW, I'D LOVE TO SHOW YOU GUYS MY AWESOMENESS!"

"Cool."

A few minutes later Sid walked in telling them what they already knew, today they would be sparing. After a few minutes everyone was facing their partner, ready to try taking them down. At the center stood Maka and Black Star.

"Ready for a rematch?" Star said with his crazy grin.

"You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I just checked my reviews and it was amazing. Please, continue. I want your thoughts on EVERYTHING.**

The rest of the crowd in the gym watch as Black Star and Maka circle one another. Everyone remembers what happened at the beginning of the school year and they were ready to see it again.

Maka had a serious expression, like she was getting in the zone. Black Star on the other hand looked like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Maka jumped right into the fight, throwing rights and lefts faster then a human body should be able. This was not like her. She usually was on the defensive, waiting for the right moment to get in a blow. Star looked off balance from the change of events. He dodged here, blocked there, moving with her even if he hadn't learned the dance steps to the song she was on.

As she fought she began to get more reckless. Faster and faster, less thought out. She breaks the concentration of the crowd by saying, "You're gonna lose a limb, Black Star."

Her voice was cold, harsh. Definitely a tone that had never been directed at Star before. "That is if you could get a hit," he says in his confident tone.

"You probably don't remember," she says with a round-house kick. "You promised me something at the beginning of the year." Quickly pulling her leg back she throws a right hook to his jaw.

Grabbing her fist before it can connect, he responds through grit teeth, "I remember."

"Well, you're doing one hell of a job keeping it." With that she uses her proximity to knee him in the, you know.

Letting go of her fist he takes a step back to... put himself back together. Once finished he takes up the offensive with a punch aimed at her jaw. She moved.

"I wasn't the first person to break a promise." With that his fist connects with her belly, sending her back.

As she coughs at the ground, trying to allow air back into her lungs, she whispers to herself, "don't I know it."

Black Star walks back over to her and pulls her shirt, lifting her face. They make eye contact, his head sideways looking into her downcast eyes. He says, "October 14th."

As he says the words, Sid flinches. Star drops Maka to the ground. She picks herself back up again to continue the fight. With a sarcastic smile, Maka responds, "Fight's not over."

Star turns around, facing his opponent. "Do you even remember stabbing me in the back?" he asks.

"Do you even remember icing me out afterwords?"

As they go at each other once again the dialog continues. "Eruka said (right punch, blocked) you didn't want (Maka kicks up at him again, he grabs it) to ever talk to (she gabs him in the gut, he lets go of her leg) me again."

Maka breaths heavy for a second, "You (left hook, she dodges) take the word (she grabs his arm, pulling his feet out from under him with her leg) of a frog obsessed (he pulls her to the ground with him, as they both roll to get back to their feet) freak, over (right punch to the jaw, she connects) the closest thing you have to a sister?"

By now they're both panting, Star is clutching his jaw. "Why... didn't... you... tell me?" he says between gasps.

She lands a strong punch into his gut, then responds, "You avoided me like you avoid the library."

"Then why weren't you there?" His punch connects with her face, dead on.

She falls to the ground and sits there. By now the entire gym is watching the weird fight/conversation, even if they're all confused beyond recognition. Blood gushes from Maka's nose, this time though no one comes to help her. She lifts her shirt a touch to wipe up the excess blood, not showing more then her lower stomach. "My dad," she begins with an unhappy look, "got us into... a driving accident. I was in a coma for two days. I was going to tell you that Monday, but you were..." she waves a hand at Soul and Kidd.

Black Star looks as if he just lost every competition he ever entered. He falls to the ground with a loud, painful, thump. He takes in the information just put in front of him. As he does so, Maka, with her now extraordinarily bloodied shirt, gets up from her sitting position.

She begins to walk back to the girls locker room, which sit behind the bleachers. Star gets up, running after her. "You mean, you didn't miss it on purpose? You meant to be there?" he yells as he follows the petite girl (as does the entire class, this is just too good to miss).

She turns, walking backwards. "Yes, but you wouldn't let me tell you that. Instead you got nice and cosy with your new buds. Did you tell all the rich boys about it? I bet not."

"Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you hated me." Black Star was in a real state. They had reached the bleachers by this point.

"Sorry, isn't gonna cut it." She looks him up and down. "I had been hoping on a leg, or at least an arm..." She reaches out and grabs his hand, quick before he realizes, she slams it down on the edge of the metal bleachers. As it hits the hard edge, the whole class could hear a sickeningly satisfying crunch of his wrist breaking. "But I guess a wrist will do to start."

Black Star snatches back his arm in pain but doesn't cry out. He cradles the wound as Maka gives him a cold look, her head slightly tilted looking through her bangs, it almost seems as if she were rolling her eye's but she doesn't. Whatever mercy she would have warranted from their shared past was gone, as soon as he had abandoned her in a hostile school with no friends.

As if realizing for the first time they had an audience, Maka looks at the crowd they had collected. The group almost takes a step back from the ruthless girl. She gives a smile with teeth and a fake curtsy with her neon green gym shorts, then disappears into the girls bathroom.

**Little bit of back story to come, on both Maka and Black Star. Did you like the fight? Was it good? Curious about what split up the almost siblings? But seriously, who do you want Soul to question first? Maka or Star? The secrets are beginning to unravel...**

**Question of the day: If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you eat your morning bagel (this can be switched with any breakfast food to your liking)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being gone so long. I was visiting my sister. We went to see Rocky Horror Picture Show in theaters! Very cool. I dressed up in my Halloween costume, it was fun. Anyway, I'm going to start a couple other projects so I don't know how regular my updates are going to be, just a heads up.**

Souls POV

It's Friday night and we're heading over to The Radio. Black Stars been oddly quite since the fight with Maka. Tsubaki hasn't left his side since he got his cast for his wrist. Kidd and the Thomson sisters haven't bothered him about it, but the sisters keep looking back at him every once in a while. Eruka skipped out because she was having a wardrobe "problem".

Tomorrow I'm meeting up with Maka to work on our project. I'm going to have a talk to her about what happened, as if she'll actually talk to me about it. Then on Sunday I'm finally going to break up with Eruka and set her strait about some things.

As we walk down the cold road I hear the crunch of fall leaves under my feet. I look up at Black Star and Sue. He's laughing and giving off one of his BIG smiles. She nods and one of her sweet smiles comes back to her face. She moves on to talk to Liz and Patty.

I take my chance and quicken my pace. Once I'm in step with Star he looks at me. His smiles gone, he seems kind of out of it. "Not you too, Soul." he says before I say a thing.

"I just want to know what's going on. What happened with Maka seemed pretty heavy."

Star gives a sigh. I don't think I've ever seen him turn down talking about himself. "Me and Maka used to be tight. I... messed it up, I guess."

"What happened October 14th?" I say softly.

Star sighs again. He gives me a sideways look, as if to see if he can trust me. "You don't know because I never told you, but I'm... I guess I'm kind of... I mean, I am a foster kid. Sid and the school nurse have had custody over me for years."

My eyes widen a little as I hear this. Some times I forget that him, Liz, and Patty aren't the same as Kidd and I am. They don't really talk about home life, not that Kidd and I do either but. I look at him again for him to continue.

"The 14th was a court date over custody. I'm sixteen, Maka helped me get a job. I've even got an eye on an apartment. I don't want to keep living off Sid anymore. I was going to try for my own custody."

Wow, I think that's the most grown up I've ever seen Black Star. He's looking at his feet. I ask, "What does that have to do with Maka?"

"Have you seen her? She's more put together then anyone. She was supposed to be there. She was going to give a statement, and... moral support, you know."

I put the pieces together. "And she didn't show because of the accident."

"I lost the case. They said I was too reckless and impulsive. All I wanted was to talk to Maka, figure out what happened and then..."

"Eruka got to you first and you never cleared it up with her."

Star looked at his feet again. I gave him an encouraging pat on the back. He kind of whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

Not cool. I'm letting my best friend just stand there in misery. I ruffle his blue hair and say, "First cheer up. Next, we have to talk to Maka. You need to say you're sorry. For now, lets have fun."

Kidd is at the door of The Radio by now. He hears the last part and says, "Right! I heard that mystery girl is singing tonight."

Liz's eyes light up, "Really? I'm stoked. She's going to be crazy good, I'm sure."

We find a table in front of the mini-stage and order. We each get a coffee with a ridiculous name and begin to relax.

The owner of the place walks out on stage, a doctor named Medusa. She puts the hand not holding the mic over her eyes, shielding them from the bright stage lights. "Wow, what a crowd tonight. I bet I know what you're all here for."

She looks to the side of the stage that's connected to the back of the store. "Introducing Angel!"

The store is filled with the sound of clapping. The place is packed. Out walks a petite girl. She has a short pixie cut blue wig on. Her tights match the blue of the wig. She has a pretty yet simple black mask over her eyes. Along with that a solid black dress with long sleeves. the dress puffs out at the hips and goes down to just above her knees. She has on heeled black boots to finish the outfit.

She gives a smile to the crowd. Then moves over to the microphone stand. Looking up to the bar tender at the back she gives a nod. He starts the music.

Fences by Paramore filled the room. On cue, Angel started singing. Her voice was beyond beautiful, the name Angel didn't even cut it. She hit ever note but it wasn't like a robot. She put feeling into every note. I let her voice lull me into a false calm.

Once she had finished she began an eerie song. Once she had finished she spoke into the mic. "Okay guys, that last one was called _Mirror, Mirror_ I heard it while watching RWBY. I thought you might like it. Anyway I'll finish it out with a little Three Days Grace."

The music fills the cafe quickly and she starts moving to the rock and roll beat. The song Expectations fills all our ears. She puts all her feeling into every note. Soon the whole store is moving with the beat. She sings out the sad and disappointing story.

Once she has finished the last song she gives another one of her smiles. She moves her right foot behind her left, bowing. Once the clapping has died down she walks off the stage with the plip-plops of her heals.

Amazing.

**Sorry this isn't longer. Anyway, the three songs I used are; Fences by Paramore, Mirror, Mirror by the creators of RWBY (Rooster Teeth), and Expectations by Three Days Grace. If you haven't heard these songs then I suggest you check them out pronto! Also I would check out the RWBY webisodes, you can find them on youtube or . It's extremly cool.**

**What are you going as for Halloween?**

**Who do you think Angel it? (I bet you can already guess)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I was gone so long. I've been having some writers block so. Anyway, I was doing what I always do when I'm bored, I was reading wikia. Now if your not familiar or just never noticed, on wikia, when you search a character you can scroll down and read their relationships with other characters.**

**Now if you go through a couple characters and look at whats written you will find that Maka has a 'possible' relationship with everyone. Now in my mind I have always seen Maka with Soul. That's just how it is, was and ever shall be. But that was probably because I had the misconception that they were going to get together when I first watched the show. Now if you read over the relationships with Maka and all the main characters (with the exception of Liz and Patty), you will find that it show that there are a lot of possible hidden crushes. It talks about how when Maka mentions Star saving her a lot and that he might have a crush on her (jokingly) he goes red, suggesting he might. It talks about how in the anime Kid and Maka are shown staring at one another, a lot, and that they might have a kind of secret relationship. It talks about how when Maka mentions how it would be easier if girls could just have relationships with one another, Tsubaki blushes and agrees.**

**But when you look at Souls and her relationship it only once talks about the possibly of something going on there. That MAYBE she has a crush on him.**

**Morons.**

**If anything, Soul has a crush on her. That is the only possibility. Not that Maka can't have those emotions, its just she's too dense (and I mean that in the most blunt way possible) to ever realize her own feelings for Soul. She is not mushy, or girly (pigtails aside), or anything other then bad-ass stubbornness. So no. Maka does not have a crush on Soul. They have a mutually growing reliance on the existence of one another. And this reliance is embellished and harped upon for everyone's enjoyment in the fandom kingdom.**

**If you actually read all of that, thank you, and really truly congrats on your brain. Sorry I just needed to rant. On to other news. I'm going to be starting another Soul Eater FanFic. Its going to be a prequel to the anime/manga. I'm probably going to change a few things in the storyline, but other then that I think it will be pretty good, check it out. I think I'm also going to explore the story-lines wikia has brought forward to me (about the possible Maka relationships), so look out for those. Any preferences?**

Souls POV

She's already at the park. She's sitting on the bench that we had started planning the project on the first time. Her sketch pad is open in front of her and she's dead to the world. I take the moment to really look at her. It's weird knowing she broke the wrist of one of the strongest guys in school. I also have this weird guilt in me, that I'm the one at fault for stopping Star's and her friendship.

She's too engrossed in her sketch to notice me, so I take the time to notice her. As always her hair is in two pigtails. Her bangs have grown out, so they start to cover her eyes. And what eyes they are. It's a wonder anyone can stop looking at them. Down to her lips... DANGER, DANGER! Wrong territory buddy. This is Maka we're talking about. No touchy. You still have a girl friend (even if you wish you didn't), Maka probably hates you. Star would break your neck for even thinking about it.

Still, its not every day you get to check Maka Albarn out with out getting made fun of. Let's continue. Down her pail neck, to strong, up right shoulders. Long sleeve shirt after that. Always a long sleeve. I wonder if her arms have ever seen the light of day? Then the short plaid skirt that goes against everything she makes you believe about her. But that's fixed by the combat boots that remind you, she can kick your ass.

I shake my head. I'm thinking about Maka Albarn, not cool. I walk up to her and sit down.

In my pocket I have our entire project planned out. This is probably the only thing I've worked on all year. Maka can't take up the lead because she knows NOTHING about music so I made a plan to educate her.

She looks up from her work. Then at her watch. "9:34, only late by five minutes. I'm impressed."

I smirk, showing off my sharp chompers. She bites the corner of her left thumb while she closes her sketch book, not looking at me. Once she's settled I pull out my paper, and an ipod. She looks at me confused.

"Our project," I begin, "is going to be on how I teach you how to understand music."

I plop the ipod in her lap and unfold my plan. She looks at the ipod then to me and says, "It's not that I don't understand, it's just..."

She looks around, searching for the end of her sentence then begins again. "I understand why we need music and why people like it. But I don't get how a person can convey feeling through an instrument."

"The lyrics tell a story," I respond, "but the players give the feeling."

She shakes her head with a confused look. "Lyrics I get. They're just poetry. They are words spoken to a tune, with feeling. But interments don't make sense. Sheets of music are just math in a different form. Maybe we should do a different topic, I'm not going to get this."

I almost laughed. Math? That's what she gets out of people pouring their hearts out? I showed this girl my own compositions. She probably just made a formula from the notes I played. She needed help, and I am the only one capable of giving it to her.

"No. We are not changing subjects. You don't have a say in it. Now, for your homework I filled that ipod with three CD's and a couple singles. You have to keep it with you at all times. Listen to everything on that thing."

"I'm telling you it's not going to do anything."

Her stubbornness was starting to get on my nerves. It didn't take long for me to get an idea. No impulse control.

I grabbed her wrist and brought her to my bike without answering any of her stuttered questions. Once she had (reluctantly) gotten on I started heading over to one of the studios I know. I couldn't show her the piano, but I know how to play lots of instruments. We walked in and got waved in by the desk guy who knew me.

Once we had taken our space in one of the small practice rooms I started setting up. Maka was beyond confused, but she had gotten past asking questions and just watched. I unzipped the large string bass bag to find the sleek lovely instrument inside. I pulled it out of its black cloth wrapping and adjusted the height. Standing on it's own, without the extra two inches I have to give it so that it stand correctly next to me, the string bass was bigger than Maka in every way. It was taller then her. A lot taller.

**If you haven't realized, which you probably haven't, I play bass so that's why this scene has a string bass.**

I moved my bow across the thick strings and began to tune it. Once it was to my liking I looked at my companion. "This, Maka, is a stand up bass."

She raised an eye brow at me, as if to say 'no duh, dumb-ass' then responded, "I know that. Why are you showing it to me?"

I waved her over to me. Reluctantly, she got up and marched over. I took her small hand and placed it on the side of the wood part of the instrument, away from my bowing arm. Once she was set I played a sloooow G on the E string. Her eyes widened at the vibrations going through her fingers. I smiled again.

"Did you feel it?"

"How could I not. You put me right beside the vibrations."

I shook my head. "Not the physical feeling. The emotion?'

"What?"

I played the note again, channeling my feelings of Maka's strait forward, strait laced nature. "It's... you." That was the best explanation I could give.

I continued to play the G for her as her eyes moved from confusion to something close to understanding.

"So, the feeling behind the note it what I'm looking for?"

"Did you find it?"

**That's all for today. Sorry, thought I'd get farther. Pretty soon Souls going to confront Eruka! I can't wait. Smilies to all of you out there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haven't updated this story in a while, sorry. Responses to Reviewers below (from five chapters, sooo many...)**

**Yuki Cross1234567890- (5) I'm dishing them out as fast as I can.**

**nojiko. - (5) Thank you! (7) I hope you still think so.**

**SnowTamashi Ai- (6) Hopefully the story is going somewhere good. (7) I think Black Star did too. I really wanted to end with him breaking a bone. ;) (8) Star will make up for it. We just haven't gotten that far yet.**

**Mystery Day Dreamer- (6) Glad you like the fights. I love writing action scenes. (7) Awesome is all I can ask for. (8) No Halloween? That's so sad. It's my favorite holiday. (9) Length is a real problem for me. I just start to wind down and lose my muse by the end of a chapter.**

**Anime-tv-manga-books- (7) Australia, hm... I usually pick Japan or the Arctic. (8) Hey! I went as (a female) Joker! Not the slutty kind though, this was homemade. (9) You can't wait for them to break up? Well, here you go.**

**Robastar34- (7) Sorry if I do make you cry, but that is probably the best complement ever. Ever. (9) [About Maka and Wikia] I know, right! But it's pretty interesting to think about.**

**Random Reviewer- (7) Thanks for your input on the convo with Soul and Maka-vs-Star. I probably would have had him talk to Maka first but this worked out a little better and made sense, so thanks.**

**Bridgetloves-anime- (7) Thanks, I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Guest- (7) Bodega Bay? Sounds like fun, though I wouldn't want sand in my bagel.**

**Ilovesoul- (7) Hey! me too! Thanks for book marking me!**

**Angel-of-Darkness421- (8) Sorry about the length, I just get to acertain point and I just can't write more. Cool as in 'okay' or cool as in 'when Soul calls Maka cool'? (9) Confrontation! Confrontation! I hate it when characters dance around the subject, boring. So here you go.**

**May234- (8) Love the pic. And Thank you, I hope I get more followers too.**

**Makorra foreves- (8) I watched the first couple episodes but I'm a hard core Avatar the Last Air Bender fan. Your feeling about Angle is right.**

**deidaraartisanexplosion3- (8) good God your name is long. Grell, oh how I enjoy Grell. Have you ever noticed that there are a lot of Grell T-shirts and only a few Sedastian T's but NO Ceil ones? Tragic.**

**Inukag94- (8) I'm updating right... NOW!**

**Chairwomanmeow15- Thanks! I'd like to ask about your user name? You don't have to tell me, just curious.**

**Finally back to the writing thing. Hey just wondering, Reviewers, would you like me to answer you every chapter or every five chapters, because it's starting to get confusing.**

Soul's POV

"Did you find it?" After I said that Maka seemed to wake up from her daze. She had pulled back her hand like it had been stung. In seconds she had grabbed all her stuff and was walking out the door.

I followed her as she rushed out of the building. While she was putting her arm into the right side of her jacket she turned back to me. "Sorry, I got to go. I'm gonna be late for work."

Before I could suggest giving her a ride she was twenty feet down the side walk. She turned back only one more time to show me she had the ipod I had given to her in her hand. She plugged a head phone into her ear and started running. I'm not sure where she went but she seemed less on edge. At least a little.

It's Sunday now and I have to talk to Eruka. When I had first started the project with Maka she had been ready to tear anyone and everyone's head off. Then when Maka broke Star's wrist, she kind of went AWOL. I haven't been able to get her in one place and keep her there. When I saw her in school she flipped and said she had to be somewhere else, all three times. She didn't go with us to the Radio. And for once in our sorry excuse for a relationship, I have called her six times without answer. By now I'm on my way to her house.

I need to talk to her. At the very least give her a chance to explain. But we are defiantly over.

I knock on the door. There's scuffling on the inside of the house and a cry. "NO!" yells a female voice. Then one of the Mesina triplets, Eruka's little sisters, opened the door for me. Her cute pink hair was chopped short. "Hi, Soul!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Eruka's up stairs."

I walked up the stairs and into my "girlfriends" room. When I walked in and saw her standing in the corner. She seemed kind of afraid. I held up my hands to calm her down. "Soul," she fake coughed, "I'm sick."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

She ran across the room, into my arms. She tried to hug, and latch on to me. I quickly pulled her off of me. "Eruka, no. If it's not obvious I'm breaking up with you."

She burst into tears. Damn, I hate making girls cry, uncool. "B-b-but, S-s-soul, I didn't do anything."

"You have been _torturing_ Maka. What did she ever do to you?"

Eruka's tears dried up. I don't think they were real. "That bitch was the one... The whore who broke my family."

A dark shadow passed over her face as she started her narrative. "We were friends once," she looked like she wanted to spit. As if she wanted to get rid of the vile taste of Maka out of her mouth. "Last summer. Her... dad worked for mine. She was cute, that little act of her's was almost convincing. Then she invited me to her house."

By this time I was sitting on the bed. She was pacing and her face showed an evil expression. "We walked in to hear her father... ahem, with someone. Maka didn't react at all. She mumbled something like 'wonder who the whore of the week is?' At first I was just shocked but then I heard something weird. My moms voice in the bed room of someone other then my father. That slut, Maka, wanted me to see her. Wanted my family to be broken beyond repair."

At this point Eruka was raving. She sounded crazy. I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "What about what you did to her? You didn't even give her a chance. You just blamed her for what her father did!"

The look in her eyes was new to me. It was filled with hatred. I was finally pulling off her mask and behind the suck up face she always showed me all I could see was... evil. "You have beat her. You took everything away from her. Nothing can redeem that."

She stopped me, with a yell, "I don't want to _redeem_ myself. She was the bitch who did it!"

I stood up then and planted her on the bed. Looking down at her, I said through spiked grit teeth, "You don't go near her! You don't talk to me or my friends ever again, that includes Maka."

As I started to walk out of the room, she ran to catch my arm. With the mask back up she said, "S_oul_. Please," she batted her eye lashes, "don't leave."

I wrenched my arm from her grip, I got a glimpse of her face as I did. The mask had slipped again. Her anger seeped into her scowl and she left nail marks on my arm.

Finally out of the house and free of her, I took a deep breath. Maka walked into my head again. Her listening to my music. Her walking away from me. Her listening to me play in the music room. That reminds me, tomorrow I get to meet with her again.

**I'm eating cake right now, what's your favorite type of cake? Also I want to write a story with Kidd being a love interest for Maka (along with Soul) but I never really got the connection between them. If you have something that could help me with that or have read a MaKid tell me about it in the reviews. One more question; For the chapter when Angel sings, do you want me to type in the lyrics (and some dance moves) or no?**


End file.
